pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jisu Lee/Jisu's 100 STORY challange
storys in bold:random storys in italic:steve story storys in underline:Candace's collage story 1.Intro(rated G) As you know, everyone is doing a 100 pic challange. Well, i decided to go oddball and make 100 mini-storys. Note that this is PG-13 at max, so if you are under 13, prepare to self-censor. Also, when i mean mini, i mean very mini. 2. Love(PG) Ferb:(knock, knock)Phineas, are you in there?(opens door) Gasp! Phineas, you are covered in lipsticks! Phineas:Ferb! Middle of somthing here! Izzy:Ya! Ferb:See ya lovebirds. 3.Light(G) Steve peeped in to the basement. It was the one where mommy and daddy dissapered. For a moment, he saw the signal light. He should go, he thought, but he was too scared. ''-part of Steve's backstory'' 4.Dark(PG) Steve Stepped into the darkness to the light. It was frighting. He saw a rat. It looked mad and was pretty big. He was scared. He contineued. Than he saw writing in blood. He was too terrified to read, but it had somthing to do with his parents. 5.Seeking Solace(G) Steve ran off. He got all the money in the house. He took the green bus(editor's note: in South Korea, big citys have gree, blue, yellow, and red busses, each for cirtain areas.)and went to the park. It was middle of the night. He didn't care what was going to happen to him. He sat on the swing, crying till he fell asleep. 6.Break Away(G) Candace:Family, now that i have finished high school, and got into a collage, i am going to move out of teh house Phineas:I'm going to miss you sis. Candace:you to, Phin. (both cries) 7.Heaven(G) Steve's Dad:Alice, Steve is doing well on Earth without us, right? Alice:Yes, Jisu. He is doing well. I mean look at the things he is building! (editor's note:I am Steve's father(atleast in the future) Me:Amazing. I'm so proud of him. And good thing my brother didn't take him in. 8.innocence(G) Steve:Daddy, no! Me:I have to go in there. I have to get mommy from there to back here, understand? 9.Drive(G) Candace:(on the phone)Yes, i'm driving on 1-70, Stacy. I will be at Harverd by tomorrow noon. See you there, OK? K, bye! 10. Breath Again(PG) Phineas:Let's go swim! Izzy:Ok! See you at the pool at 3, ok? phineas:K (4PM) Phineas:Izzy, where are you? Izzy, you are so late! (finds izzy at the bottom of the pool)IZZY! (Swims to her, brings her out of the water) Phineas:Izzy! NO! Wait, I am CPR cirtified! (Performs CPR) Izzy:You do realize this was a scam, right? Phineas:Izzy! 11.memory(G) Steve:Mathew. Please don't ask about my life before the orphanage. The memory hurts me too much. Mathew:OK. I am sorry to ask you 12.Insanity(G) (Perry is beatboxing through the entire thing) Doof:My name is Doof and you'll do what I say woot, woot! Danvill:Your name is Doof and we'll do what you say, woot woot! (record suddenstop) Vannesa:You do realize that plan is insainly stupid, right? Doof:Ya, but the toon is so catchy! 13. Misfortune Category:Blog posts